


Performance Piece

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big old messy Anderson brothers + Kurt threesome. </p><p>Warnings for: incest (and allusions to underage but consensual incest between Blaine and Cooper), rimming, double penetration, and snowballing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance Piece

"Before I go, I just want to leave you with a little parting memento," Cooper says. "You know. Now that you're happily married and all."

Blaine rolls his eyes. And then squeezes them shut tightly when Cooper pulls a very familiar stack of DVDs out of his bag. "No. No, no, no, Cooper, no. For god's sake."

"Newly released. Blu-ray. I can't believe they bothered. These were VHS, you remember? Technology is a beautiful thing." He grins. "My buddy Rob—"

Blaine has to stop listening there.

His face burns with the memory of finding those movies—then packaged in scuffed cardboard VHS holders—in Cooper's room several years prior. Of course, his big brother hadn't been the least bit embarrassed and had claimed that they were for a role. 

When Blaine, shocked at hearing that Cooper would even consider doing porn, had asked Cooper for an explanation, Cooper had blathered on about homoerotic subtext in a commercial for toothpaste.

Blaine hadn't believed him at the time, but it turned out to be true. Weird commercial, that one.

Now, of course, all he can think of is how they'd put those videos to use. How Blaine had stolen one and been caught, how Cooper had found him staring slack-jawed, hard in his pajamas, and mostly embarrassed at the screen as it played out. 

The men were frightening to him and the things they did and said confused him; it had been mostly the flesh on display and the maleness of it all that had aroused him. He remembers how Cooper had rolled his eyes and informed Blaine that he was doing it wrong, just sitting there gawking with a hand over his erection, as if that somehow was a solution. How Cooper had replaced Blaine's hand with his own, and—

"Cooper," Blaine breathes, turning away.

"Look, you want to keep your new man happy, right?" He lowers his voice. "Confidentially, I think that you might want to be concerned—he doesn't exactly seem to be walking funny if you ask me—"

"Which I didn't, and also I'll have you know that we mostly do it the other way around which is none of your business," Blaine squeaks out on a single breath. 

Really, all he is is barraged by both memories of Cooper teaching him the basics of male anatomy and by recent—successes with Kurt. He hasn't thought of their little "lessons" in years, and enduring those mental images in the same thought as he considers Kurt just crosses all of his wires, in both good and bad ways.

He'd forgotten how much taller and wider than he Cooper is; he looms, all perfect hair and teeth and blue eyes, his tongue tucked neatly against the corner of his mouth in thought.

"You're kidding," Cooper breathes, leaning in closer.

"W-what?" Those eyes burn through him; they always were able to see everything. Blaine has never been able evade Cooper, much less lie to him. 

"How long have you two been...?"

"For months now."

"Just months, huh?" Cooper asks, to the tone of "you could have done better, little man".

"We were waiting," Blaine says defensively. In the back of his mind he's watching the time, anxious because he knows that Kurt is going to arrive any minute and Cooper was supposed to have left already.

Cooper tosses the DVDs onto the couch and gives a heavy-hearted sigh. "Clearly, I've miscalculated. What you need is the Cooper Jay Anderson personal experience. It worked so well for your friends in class—why didn't I think of this before?" Cooper clasps Blaine by the shoulders. "I can help you guys. I can take this to a whole new level."

"Oh my god," Blaine snaps. "Go away, Cooper. Kurt and I are doing just fine." He blushes. "In the bedroom. We are—very, very fine."

"That is not the attitude I want to hear, squirt," Cooper says, very seriously, wetting his lips and backing Blaine up against the sofa. "It is completely understandable that you two find sexual harmony as the result of my teachings. I have that effect on people."

"He doesn't want to get in your pants," Blaine answers, a little petulantly.

Cooper eyes Blaine doubtfully. He circles around the sofa, picks up one of the DVDs, and slots it into the DVD player. He must skip ahead, because the sound of—intense activity fills the room all at once and Blaine feels his face flush with heat. Cooper turns to watch him.

"Your problem is anticipation," Cooper says, circling him. "You think too much. You plan too far ahead. Spontaneity is the cornerstone of any natural performance." His voice is lofty, as always, but there's a warmth to his tone that Blaine is all too familiar with. He isn't surprised when Cooper's fingers slide across his hips. "You were much more relaxed when you were younger."

Blaine closes his eyes, remembering. Cooper's lips on his jaw, Cooper's fingers wrapped around his cock. Sitting in Cooper's lap watching the porn. The tease of it, how Cooper would only do things that Blaine was willing to ask for. Weeks of jerking off and finally breaking, begging Cooper to let him touch Cooper back, wanting so badly to learn the flesh that he'd felt digging into his thigh or back. The male shape of Cooper, huge and hard and so adult to a desperate, horny teenage Blaine who felt safe only when it was Cooper naked next to him.

"Coop," he sighs, twitching as Cooper's hands cup him by the buttocks and pull him in. He can't believe this is—god, is it cheating if it's—your brother? Oh my god. He's—

"No harm in warming you up for Kurt, is there?" Cooper breathes, pressing a thigh between Blaine's.

The noise of flesh on flesh coming from the television is impossible to ignore. One of the men on the screen is sucking the other off and god, the one receiving the blowjob is ridiculously huge. Blaine's mouth floods with saliva. He has it on good authority that Cooper isn't far off in terms of size.

"How long until he gets here?" Cooper asks, kissing down the side of Blaine's neck. The first two fingers and thumb of his right hand are undoing Blaine's pants.

"Um." Blaine lets his eyes slip shut. Cooper's hand slides inside his underwear and he jumps; he is embarrassingly hard already. "S-soon, fifteen—twenty—" Cooper's hand gathers him up and begins stroking him. "Oh. Oh, god."

"Isn't it nice to let go a little?" Cooper asks, nudging Blaine back to sit on the arm of the sofa and spread his legs. His hand pumps faster, and then faster still, and Blaine can't even hear the noise of it with the two men on screen now enthusiastically sixty-nining each other.

Cooper's touch is so sure of itself. It's the one thing that Blaine and Kurt just haven't achieved yet, that confident jump in head first rhythm—it's—not that Blaine isn't enjoying the journey towards that place with Kurt. But Cooper is just so confident.

Blaine has so many memories of stolen moments with Cooper, of hushed handjobs with their parents just yards away, of the one and only time that Cooper had blown him in the upstairs bathroom while a stuffy family party went on floors below. He'd gotten off to the memory of Cooper's wet, generous mouth so many times after that that he'd actually lost count. Cooper had made him beg to be swallowed, and after had told him how sweet he'd tasted. He never got the chance to return the favor. 

Blaine has one leg wrapped around the back of Cooper's left calf and both hands fisted in Cooper's shirt, holding on for dear life. He'd forgotten how fast Cooper could take him to the edge, and Cooper's fist is flying now, unforgiving and then—still.

"Close, huh?" Throaty, dangerous whisper.

"Cooper," Blaine moans.

"But we're so short on time," he teases. "Kurt is probably just blocks away."

The porn on the screen has shifted to another view, one of the men now fucking fast and hard into the other. "What if he walked in, huh? What would he think about it?" Cooper sucks at Blaine's throat, sinking his fingers lower to squeeze Blaine's balls. "Maybe I could convince him to help me? Hm? Maybe he'd like to—finish you off?" Cooper grins, squeezing Blaine's aching, sweat-damp cock. "Maybe he'd be willing to finish me? Would you watch, baby brother? Watch your boyfriend suck me off?"

"Y-you can't, he'd—he'd never—"

Cooper stops suddenly and turns the television off. 

Blaine gasps as Cooper buttons and zips his pants up. He's about to start freaking out about being left that way when the doorbell rings. Before he can even go for the door Cooper grabs him by the jaw and kisses him, no hesitation and all tongue. He can feel the stubble burn paint the outer rim of his lips as he wrenches them apart.

"I'm going to kill you," he hisses, jabbing a finger as he spins around and out of the room.

"Pointing is good!" Cooper calls, thumbs up.

"Hey," Blaine greets Kurt breathlessly at the door, kissing him a little more forcefully than usual.

Kurt follows him inside, eyebrow raised. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, yes, um, of course, why wouldn't I...?"

Kurt stares at him. "You taste weird. You're hyperventilating. And I got a text from your brother an hour ago that said, '3way at the anderson pad, byol(ube)'."

Blaine cringes. "I'm sorry. Cooper is being kind of—weird." They walk into the living room.

"Your sofa is covered in gay pornography," Kurt observes. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." He can only guess at how red his face is. "Would you believe me if I said that he is being extra, extra weird in a way that would probably offend ninety nine point nine percent of the universe?"

"Yes," Kurt answers, hugging Blaine close. "I would." He kisses Blaine.

"I'm surprised you even came, after that," Blaine sighs.

Kurt pulls away, and there's that eyebrow again. 

"Or, because of it," Cooper says, leaning in the doorway between the stairs and the living room. He's stripped down to just jeans, and Blaine does not fail to notice the way that Kurt's mouth drops open at the sight. "Could you blame him?" He flexes pectoral muscles that Blaine has never had the joy of possessing.

"I blame you," Blaine grumbles. I blame genetics, he adds silently.

"It's okay," Kurt breathes, staring. His eyes are glittering with the same interest that Blaine had noticed when he'd introduced them.

"It is not okay!" he says.

"It is very okay," Cooper counters.

"Wait, why is it okay?" Blaine asks Kurt, head whipping back and forth between his brother and boyfriend.

Kurt's eyes widen. His face is very red. "Did I say that out loud?"

"I take back everything I said about him, Blainers," Cooper says decisively, angling his way toward Kurt. "He can stay."

"Wait, what did you say—" Kurt is cut off when Cooper slides one arm around his waist very, very slowly. 

"It's cool, it's cool, hey, is that a new scarf?" Cooper asks, leading him up the stairs.

Kurt gibbers, flustered and sounding rather pleased, "Actually yes, there's this thrift store—"

Blaine watches them disappear and actually considers stomping his feet before giving up and following.

 

*

 

If you'd told Blaine that he would end the day the filling of a Cooper and Kurt sandwich, he would've laughed until he cried and then thrown up the contents of his stomach shortly after. 

Of course, it's easy to think about how unlikely such events would seem now that they have happened and Kurt is pliant and flushed against his back, kissing his neck and stroking his skin as Cooper plunders his mouth and jerks him off at the same time.

He isn't quite sure how they went from flushed, uncertain and fully clothed flirtatious banter to Cooper whispering filth against Blaine's lips and clothes flying off left and right, but he's fairly certain that it had something to do with Cooper being shirtless, Kurt practically drooling, and Blaine unable to get rid of the erection that Cooper had encouraged before Kurt had even arrived.

"Did he tell you—"

"Did I tell Kurt that we spent three months before I went off to LA for my first gig jerking each other off like it was going out of style? Yes, I did." Cooper taps Blaine's nose. "Back story is so important, Blaine. Keep up."

Blaine gasps as Kurt's tongue finds the back of his earlobe. "Are you okay with this?"

"Too much, can't think," Kurt breathes, kneeing Blaine's thighs apart. "Shut up shut up shut up. God, I want to fuck you." He thrusts a slick-headed cock against Blaine's lower back. "Can I?"

Blaine chokes. Cooper uses the helpful space created by Kurt's manipulation to grasp Blaine's cock and balls in one huge hand. "Your boyfriend clearly has all the brains in this relationship. Only if you let me fuck you at the same time," Cooper growls at Kurt.

Kurt twitches. "Oh my god, yes." He pants. "Blaine is that okay please say okay—"

"If you're going to fuck Kurt I want to watch," Blaine says, thoughts fracturing. He rolls over onto his back and they both sort of hover over him, taking turns kissing him until he's dizzy with warmth and pleasure. God, two guys—two cocks, hard and all for him—it's something he's always wanted, but this is—

Cooper stares at Kurt, lifts one hand and strokes it across Kurt's cheek. "You want that? Want my cock inside of you while Blaine watches?"

"Godyes," Kurt breathes, flushed red to his nipples and pulse racing so fast it looks as if it might rip its way through his throat.

Blaine and Cooper swap places, and Blaine sits up toward the side of the bed so he can see every angle, so that he can watch as his brother slides on top of his boyfriend.

Watch as Cooper grabs Kurt's legs and just hauls him onto his back. Watch as Cooper puts on a condom and lubes up his fingers. Watch as Kurt's milk white body spreads for his older brother, knees in the air and sharp-boned hips off the bed as Cooper's fingers plunge inside of him, stretching him finger by finger until he's a panting, sweaty mess on the sheets, begging to be filled up.

Blaine touches himself watching but has to stop every few minutes to keep from coming like a kid, because it's probably the hottest thing he's ever seen, his muscled, tall brother bending pale, slender Kurt in half.

He's not really that great with the dirty talk, but Cooper is—it's a constant stream, and Kurt is clearly broken by it.

"Yeah, take those fingers," Cooper growls. "Sweet little ass. So tight." Slick noise of Kurt's body opening up, again and again and again, Cooper's fingers plunging roughly. "Fucking tight. Yeah, you want this cock? Huh? Ask me for it."

"P-please fuck me," Kurt whispers.

"What do you think, Blaine?" Cooper turns, watching him stroke himself. "Oh, honey, look at you." Cooper twists his fingers inside of Kurt. "He's so pretty, our Blaine, isn't he?" Kurt whimpers. "Does he like it slow, or fast?"

"Please," Kurt whines.

"Hm?"

"Please put your cock in me."

Blaine has never heard Kurt talk like that. He pulls at himself faster, harder, gasping.

"Such a lovely request," Cooper drawls, pushing inside of Kurt in one smooth thrust. He's big, and Blaine knows it, and Kurt certainly knows it now; he inhales sharply and his legs twitch and his toes curl as Cooper fucks into him.

"Oh," Kurt groans. "Ohmygod. You're so big."

It's obscene and noisy from start to finish, Cooper bottoming out and then riding Kurt into the mattress like a tapped out race horse. There is nothing hesitant about it; the bed bounces and squeaks and hits the wall and Kurt's legs wobble in the air before they wrap around Cooper's torso and Cooper snarls obscenities that Blaine has never even had the ability to come up with much less verbalize.

By the time Kurt is close his legs are around Cooper's neck and his ass is in the air. Blaine stares at the spread of his smooth white cheeks, at the stretch of his pink hole gaping wetly around Cooper's cock as it plunges in and out of him rapidly.

Blaine can't stop himself; he explodes over his own fist just as Cooper hits a frantic pace and Kurt starts making those little high-pitched squeaks he makes when he's about to come. It's too much; Kurt's noises are almost child-like and they get to Blaine every time no matter how often he hears them. 

"Yeah, so tight. So fucking tight, tiny ass, so small around my big dick, you like that? Huh? Love my cock slamming you open? Gonna come on it, baby? Huh? Come on me? So fucking wet, so fucking deep in you. Wish we didn't need a condom, I'd make such a mess in your little ass. Such a fucking wet mess and then Blaine would lick it out of you, huh? If I asked he'd lick you clean, lick my come right out of you—"

"Cooper," Kurt begs. "Fuck. Oh, fuck. Fuck."

"Touch him," Cooper gasps, rocking the entire bed with his thrusts. "Get him off, Blaine."

Blaine crawls eagerly between them, one hand on Kurt's cock and the other creeping down to find the space where Cooper's cock is slamming home. He fingers the soft, abused rim of Kurt's asshole, then presses his fingertips to Kurt's perineum.

"Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt sobs. He comes in Blaine's hand suddenly. It goes everywhere, over Blaine's fingers and onto Kurt's belly and even a few jolts up to Kurt's neck.

"Lick it up," Cooper says. "Clean him off."

Blaine does, shivering with every swipe of his tongue as he mouths back every line of come that he can reach.

Kurt is a fucked out mess; legs wide, body stretched across the bed, so slender and pale, muscles tensed, streaked with sweat and glassy tracks where Blaine has licked him. He's panting and has curled one hand instinctively into Blaine's hair, petting down the back of his neck, cupping his flesh like an anchor.

"C-can," Blaine starts, then stops, swallowing around the dryness in his throat as Cooper kneels there between Kurt's thighs, still hard. "Can we...?"

Kurt doesn't even have to ask, he just struggles to his knees and reaches—he and Blaine's hands close around Cooper's condom-covered cock, Blaine's around the base and Kurt's around the head, and they start jacking him in opposite directions, meeting in the middle.

"Oh fuck yes," Cooper sighs, head back, sweat dripping down his collarbone. His hair is a spiky mess and he fists one hand into it, moaning, then staring at their heads side by side as they stroke him. God, his body is so hard and sculpted, so unlike theirs. His muscles ripple as he fucks himself into their fists.

When Cooper comes inside the condom Blaine finds Kurt staring, eyes wide; he hitches a broken gasping whimper when the semen floods the tip of the latex and weighs it down around the head of Cooper's cock. It's so much, and Blaine knows that Kurt is thinking the same thing he is; he would have much rather had that flood his mouth instead of the condom.

"God," Kurt pants.

Blaine can't help himself; he leans over and tugs Kurt by the hair into a kiss, letting the moment close around just the two of them for as long as he can. He can't believe that Kurt is okay with this. He can't believe that this just happened, with almost no discussion at all. He can't believe how accepting Kurt has been of it, and god, he loves him so much.

Cooper's hands stroke through their hair as they kiss and it feels so good, having a third person there to anchor them, observe them. Blaine doesn't even understand why. He just likes it, likes having Cooper there with them.

The thought breaks off, because Kurt kneels upright and Cooper kisses him and then—kisses him, tongue and teeth and fingers biting into his mid-back. Blaine feels his spent cock twitch with interest.

Kurt is so beautiful; the pale skinny bend of his body against Cooper's darker, toned muscle makes Blaine's mouth go dry. Kurt is whimpering and rocking into Cooper and when they break for air Kurt's tongue slides from between his lips in a daze.

"Wow," Kurt breathes, then laughs, as Cooper pets the back of his neck and winks at Blaine.

"My little brother is a lucky man," he says, reaching down to pet Blaine's neck, too. "However, rest is key, guys. Shower and then nap time, yeah?" He swats their asses all the way into the bathroom.

After taking turns under the shower's head, they fall asleep in a pile of limbs on the bed. 

 

*

 

Blaine wakes up to Kurt's head bobbing between Cooper's legs. He can't see anything because Cooper's thigh is blocking his view, but he makes out Cooper's fingers in Kurt's hair, and listens to the wet sucking noise of Kurt's mouth around Cooper's cock. Cooper's head is back and his eyes blissfully shut.

"Like that, yeah, just like that," he sighs, pushing Kurt's head down. "Breathe out your nose, relax your throat—" Kurt gags, but keeps sucking. "Fuck. Yes, so good, honey. Swallow for me. Oh, fuck yes. Yes just like that." The noise of Kurt frantically breathing through his nose as he sucks makes Blaine's cock begin to fill.

He can't decide which he wants more; Kurt's mouth on him or his mouth on Cooper. He watches them without so much as a twitch, wanting to see what they do more than he wants to decide on an action.

The smack of lip and tongue as Kurt pulls off and rises; his swollen, pink mouth saying, "We should wake Blaine up."

Cooper grins, glancing between them. "Oh, he's up. In more ways than one."

Blaine blushes, sliding his hand from his underwear. How could he not?

Kurt smiles, sliding on his knees over to Blaine and kissing him. His mouth is tender and tastes sharply of Cooper's flesh. Blaine groans, sinking into the kiss as Kurt climbs on top of him. 

"Hi," he breathes, nuzzling Blaine's jaw. "Your brother is a bad, bad man."

"I'm so glad that you're finally with me on this," Blaine says, smirking as Cooper shifts over next to them.

"Dissent in the ranks will not be tolerated, children," Cooper sings, sliding a hand between them and cupping Blaine's cock. "We are perky this morning." He scrunches his face up at Kurt.

Blaine whines, arching his hips as Cooper strokes him and Kurt tongues, grinning, down his chest. "You missed your flight." Kurt sucks his nipples to hardness, then licks across a rib. Cooper nibbles his ear. 

"Yep," Cooper answers.

Kurt slides back up, warm soft skin, so naked, god they are all so fucking naked—

"I want to be inside of you," he breathes against Blaine's ear, and somehow both his and Cooper's fingers trek just behind Blaine's balls at the same moment. "Want you so bad." Fuck, so many fingers on him, so good—

"Excellent idea," Cooper agrees, finding the lubricant bottle that had met the floor last night and several condoms. There are condoms everywhere, and Blaine wonders when the hell that had happened.

They make him work for it, there's no denying that.

Kurt's fingers are sure but they aren't generous, and before long Blaine is breathing raggedly and twisting his hips to try and get them deeper. But Kurt keeps pulling back at the last second, and Cooper is slowly milking Blaine's cock with lube-slippery fingers and sucking little hickeys into Blaine's neck and Kurt's other hand keeps ghosting across Blaine's lips, sometimes pushing fingers inside of his mouth to feel the wet close of his lips around them and sometimes not.

"Fuck—more—" he begs, and Cooper laughs against his ear and Kurt trails sticky fingertips along his inner thigh.

"You can do better than that," Cooper drawls, twisting the head of Blaine's cock in his fist.

"Please, more? Please, need—need you to fuck me."

Kurt, pupils blown, face red, panting, presses his lips to Blaine's. His cock is hanging hard and heavy between them, and Cooper wraps his hand around it and guides it between Blaine's legs where he's slick and aching, where he needs it so badly. His hips twitch up in desperation. God, he aches.

"What do you think, Kurt?"

"He's been so good," Kurt replies, kisses like silk across Blaine's fever-warm skin.

Blaine can feel his body literally gape, a slow contraction of muscle between his legs that cries out to be filled. He whines softly, arching up. "Please."

Kurt framing his view feels like an entire world hugging him close, as it so often does, and Blaine can't help the rush of tenderness and longing that swells as Kurt pushes inside of him. It's like coming home and flying apart at the same time; belly swoops and a sense of rightness so keen that it almost hurts. 

And then there's Cooper's fingers in his hair, tilting his face—and Cooper's cock floating just above his mouth. He groans, warmth and happiness swirling sharp in him as he opens his mouth and finally has the thing he has always fantasized about—Cooper in his mouth, big and hard, throbbing across his tongue as he pushes in while Kurt pulls out. 

The rhythm builds, Kurt spreading his legs and fucking him faster as Cooper works his mouth open over and over. He gets dizzy and floats for a while, overwhelmed by taste and sound and sensation, Kurt brushing over his prostate, Cooper's fingers twisting in his hair as the blowjob gets wet and messy and Blaine is drooling all over them both. He can't help the broken whimpers that vibrate out and over Cooper's hard cock, he can't stop snapping his hips up to keep Kurt inside—and then—

"More," he sighs, breaking away from Cooper. "Want—I—"

Cooper bends over him, kissing him, biting and sucking at his lower lip. "Yeah?" His eyes glitter into Blaine's. 

"Want you both," Blaine exhales, shaking, wrapping his legs around Kurt's waist. "Please, I can—I can—" His body throbs around Kurt, and he doesn't even notice the glance that Kurt and Cooper exchange.

Cooper licks into his mouth. "You sure, baby brother? Sure you can stretch wide enough for us both?"

Blaine shivers. Kurt's fingers are pressing his thighs back, forcing his ass high into cooler air. The slick noise of Kurt falling out of him makes him shake with longing, and he claws his fingernails along Cooper's bicep. "Yes—god, yes." He would normally balk at this, but Cooper is so—right there, and he is so wet and open, and so he surges up and kisses him, begging with small, sweet sips of his mouth. "Please, Coop. Fuck me." 

He lowers his voice, licking softly at Cooper's bottom lip. It's cheating, just a little, letting his tone match the way he used to beg for it when he was younger, beg for his hand in Cooper's boxers or Cooper's hand in his, beg the way he used to when his cock had been hard so often, beg for more, for harder as Cooper's fist had closed around him. "Please?" High-pitched and breathless and somehow innocent, cock throbbing on his belly. "Please make me feel good. You make it so good, Coop."

Cooper's face is a wash of awed wanting above his. And if there's one thing Blaine is sure of it is that flattery will get you anywhere and everywhere with his brother.

Kurt has bent down and begun nosing at Blaine's balls—Blaine jumps when his tongue goes lower and licks soft circles around the rim of his hole. "Kurt. Jesus. Oh, my god—" Kurt's tongue dips in, then retreats in favor of three—then four—fingers. "Have to open you up, honey."

Cooper is stroking himself and Blaine stares, enthralled, at that hand around that cock, the source of so many of his early fantasies.

Satisfied, Kurt kisses wetly along Blaine's thigh, locking eyes with him. "Come sit in my lap."

Oh, god. Oh god.

Blaine kneels over Kurt's thighs, hissing as he is guided to sit down onto Kurt's cock. It burns a little at this angle, but there's so much lubricant that the sharpness of it fades as quickly as it had come. Blaine sobs just once under his breath as Kurt bottoms out. He can feel the push and it's so sweet; he loops his arms around Kurt's neck and kisses him.

"Love you," he breathes, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair. "Love you so much."

Kurt holds him, and it's good; he's shaking and a little dizzy, it's all so much, and then Cooper shifts up behind him and strokes his back and shoulders until he's breathing more evenly.

"Such a good boy, can't say no," Cooper whispers, kissing the back of Blaine's neck. "Relax for me, okay?" The head of his cock is blunt against Blaine's entrance, and for a moment it's frightening—Kurt is an average size, but Cooper is larger and the two of them combined makes Blaine's breath catch in both excitement and worry. "Shh." He presses just enough to pop the head of his cock in alongside Kurt's shaft, and Blaine whimpers. It hurts. It hurts so good.

"Oh, god," Blaine whimpers, letting his body open with a long exhale. His cock throbs and twitches against Kurt's belly, dribbling wetly. 

It takes a long time—Cooper pushes slowly, so slowly in alongside the shaft of Kurt's cock, and the three of them are nothing more than a mess of sweaty, slow limbs as it happens; they can't move much. It's a lot. Blaine chases uneven breath into Kurt's mouth, shaking as Cooper settles deep inside of his stretched to the limit body with a grunt and a groan.

"Tight, so fucking tight," Cooper moans. "Jesus Christ. Fucking beautiful ass, god." His hands squeeze Blaine's cheeks, spread them to their limit as he and Kurt thrust at the same time. He knows that Cooper has always had a thing for how round and high his ass is; he can feel those long, hard fingers manipulate his cheeks this way and that as Cooper fucks into him.

It's—a lot. It's so good. Blaine sobs, feeling used and shaking and clinging to Kurt's shoulders. Two thick, hard cocks, god, he'd never known how good it could—

Kurt hisses, rocking up into him. "Oh my god. This is—this is crazy—god I can feel his cock, so fucking hard—"

More lubricant, and Blaine loses it somewhere in the middle, feeling Kurt's cock sliding alongside Cooper's inside of him. He's so loose, so fucking loose, and they're pounding into him now, and Cooper has slapped him a few times, high on his ass and he can feel his cheeks shake and he can feel the finger marks, Jesus Christ. 

He's folded up in both of their arms and it's—almost too much, being held and being filled, the sweat, the smell, the sound, fingers biting into his muscles, turning him this way and that. God, Cooper rutting against him, Kurt slamming up into him—

Tears spill before he can realize how overwhelmed he is, and Kurt's fingers swipe them away, and they kiss until Blaine can't breathe, at some point their eyes snap open at the same time and he knows that Kurt has been watching Cooper's face as well as his.

"Have to—need to—oh, please can I—" Blaine gasps, trembling, cock thrusting against Kurt's chest. He's so fucking close. He doesn't even think he needs to be touched—they're pressing his prostate so steadily that it's almost inevitable at this point.

Cooper bites the back of his neck. He's buried to the hilt, balls slapping rhythmically against Blaine's ass. "No hands, baby brother."

"D-don't need—" He gasps, writhing his pelvis in a circular motion, fucking back and down against their cocks and then grinding his own against Kurt's skin. "Don't—I—fuck, Kurt. Kurt. Oh. Oh, god."

Kurt sucks at his jaw, cradling his back in two sweaty hands. He's breathless watching Blaine, eyes wide. "So beautiful. Look at you. Taking our cocks so well. Is that what you wanted? You always need more. Your body is so hungry, all the time, baby."

"Sorry," Blaine blurts, so fucking close that he can taste it. "Sorry I just—feels so good."

"Don't apologize," Kurt gasps, stroking his face. "Shh, don't." He kisses Blaine. "Anything you want, okay? Love you so much."

"Kurt," Blaine whines. "Kurt I'm going to come please don't—stop please keep f-fucking me—" He clamps his fingers tight—and then feels Cooper's hands close over his belly and shifts his lower to cover them, twisting their fingers together. "Coop—oh, god, right—right there—" 

Cooper fucks him faster and Kurt pushes deeper and goes still, providing an anchor of pressure while Cooper provides the rapid friction and—oh fuck that is it, right fucking there—Blaine actually loses consciousness for the split second that he begins to come, jerking and spitting between their bodies, come shooting all over his and Kurt's chests.

When he blinks his eyes open Kurt is holding him tightly and Cooper is stroking him from behind, working weak drops of come from the head of his cock. Kurt must have come, too, because he softens and slides out—and Blaine exhales and crumples just a little with the lessening of pressure.

Cooper hasn't, though, and Blaine slides a hand back between them, rubbing the base of Cooper's cock where it's still buried inside of him. He turns his head and mouths across Cooper's shoulder to his jaw, licking droplets of sweat from his muscles, whispering hotly, "Come in my mouth? Want to taste you so bad."

Cooper shudders. "I am such a sucker for you, you know that?" Blaine edges him out, groaning as his empty, fucked open body contracts around nothing. He hates it, but he wants to make Cooper come more. He slides onto his stomach in front of a kneeling Cooper and strips off the condom that he's wearing.

Kurt is behind him and before he can even notice has two fingers inside of him again, searching for his prostate as Cooper's cock slides inside of his mouth.

"Oh, fuck, squirt. Harder, come on. Won't take long, won't take long just—" Blaine sucks, hard, bobbing up and down the length of Cooper's cock, fast and unforgiving. He doesn't want it to be neat. He just wants his salty, bitter mouthful. Several mouthfuls, he hopes.

And he remembers the way they used to rush, parents so close, Blaine curled up underneath a blanket so that if Cooper had to hide him he could do so instantly, his fist, so untutored and young but so willing, pumping Cooper's beautiful cock up and down, wanting Cooper to come so badly. Grinding into the bed and coming in his pants when Cooper spurted over his fingers, when Cooper sometimes let him taste just a dab off of his own finger. 

Kurt's fingers curl down and find his prostate spongy and swollen and he sobs, spreading wide on his knees. "Kurt, Jesus. I can't—"

"I bet you can," Kurt whispers, kissing his back and working him with slow, even strokes. "I bet you've got just a little left."

"Oh my god." He slides his mouth back around Cooper's cock. Cooper cups his jaw and holds him in place. 

"Let me," he breathes, and begins fucking Blaine's mouth with short jabs, and then once he's breathing right Cooper pushes deeper, and then deeper still. "Open your throat for me, baby brother. God. Yes. Like that." His mouth drops open as he hits the back of Blaine's throat and it closes around him. "Oh, fuck. So good, so fucking good for me."

Blaine shudders, suppressing wave after wave of gagging as Cooper thrusts deep and hard and comes down his throat. It's so fucking hot—his body clamps down around Kurt's fingers and he can feel fluid dribble out of the slit at the head of his cock. Fuck, he can't believe he'd—

"Told you," Kurt whispers, grinning against his shoulder. "You didn't save any for me, though." Kurt glances at Cooper's softening dick sliding free of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine grins, sliding sideways to kiss Kurt—and letting a little of the come still inside his mouth into Kurt's. Kurt hums, pleased, and licks the residue from Blaine's tongue and teeth, and groaning softly when he finds the trickle that's smudged down the side of Blaine's chin.

"God, you are so fucking hot," Blaine whines at Kurt, nudging their foreheads and noses together.

"I am unappreciated," Cooper sighs. "It's nothing new."

Blaine smirks and pounces him and Kurt follows, knocking the taller man back onto the sheets.

"My work is never done," Kurt sighs.

"Hey, don't I get a thanks? I introduced you." Blaine points out. "And you spent the rest of the afternoon ogling him."

"Actually, I spent the rest of the afternoon imagining doing what we've been doing for the last ten hours."

Cooper winks, threading his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Have I mentioned that I like him and that he can stay?" His eyes widen comically. "If the wedding reception is this kinky, I am so in. I'll even let you book me on short notice, if necessary."

"Have I mentioned that he's taken?" Blaine counters.

"You say this as if it has anything to do with how fucking sexy I am," Cooper replies.

And Kurt just stares at them both, stars in his eyes.


End file.
